


Mended

by Cybexx



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybexx/pseuds/Cybexx
Summary: Never sever ties with a family member you once loved. Each of you might be on different spiritual paths, but both trails are leading you home.Nancy-or Novalee-is a runaway from her home in Kentucky. She never wanted to go back to the feeling of being depressed again, she ran from it. She heads west, to Nevada. There she finds a whole new family. The Autobots. But things change a year after she joins them because of the Decepticons.





	1. Runaway

She was on the road again, the heavy rain from above continuously. Nancy was a girl from Kentucky—a girl running away from all the bad things from back at home. She never wanted to go back home, where she would face bullying again and would face more depression. Nancy was in her normal dirty, worn down sweatshirt, with her backpack placed on her back. She and her bag were soaked from the rain, and she could feel her body grow weak from the cold. She soon came to a sign that was almost impossible to see through the rain.

Welcome to Arizona

She continued to walk until her legs burned with exhaustion. Nancy found herself in an older town, but it still had all the modern technology she'd seen other towns had. She pulled her head up higher and walked past people. The rain had finally let up a while ago, going into a nice drizzle. Nancy walked past the police station, where multiple posters of missing kids were posted. She saw that her own poster was up there, the picture was from three months ago. Nancy saw a small bar and went inside. A few people were in there, talking with themselves or enjoying a small meal. Nancy went to the counter where the bartender was. The bartender was a round guy, a round face, short-cut hair, and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked. There was a small food menu behind him, and she found what she wanted.

"A small steak—to go please," Nancy said. He eyes her a moment before giving the order to the only cook there, "You can take a seat while you wait."

Nancy shook her head and stood off to the side. The wait was only ten minutes when she got her steak the sheriff of the town had happened to walk in. Nancy caught him staring at her, and hurried out the door. Once she was outside she broke into a sprint, hearing shouts from behind her. Nancy knew she wasn't far from Nevada, where she could hide out. From what she'd heard from other people was that Nevada didn't have many tourist attractions. Like Jasper, just a plain town where everyone knew each other. So Nancy ran north, towards Nevada. Before long she was across the border and reaching more plateaus and canyons. She found a nice spot in the canyons where she would be safe, sheltered, and hidden in the canyons.

She pulled down her hood, allowing her brown hair to fall loose. Nancy placed her backpack on the ground giving her shoulders and back relief of no weight. Once she was comfortable she started to fall into a needed sleep—using her bag as a pillow of sorts. She planned tomorrow she would go into the nearest town and buy some supplies with whatever money she had left, and more clothes.


	2. Meeting Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never sever ties with a family member you once loved. Each of you might be on different spiritual paths, but both trails are leading you home.
> 
> Nancy-or Novalee-is a runaway from her home in Kentucky. She never wanted to go back to the feeling of being depressed again, she ran from it. She heads west, to Nevada. There she finds a whole new family. The Autobots. But things change a year after she joins them because of the Decepticons.

Nancy was in town the next morning. The people were nice so far from what she'd seen or heard. It was maybe around three o'clock in the afternoon, and the school kids would be getting out soon. She kept her hood up just in case, not knowing anyone around the town and if they would report her.

Nancy visit almost every store, which was just a small thrift store, dollar stores, and the gas station. She had a new pair of clothes that were much too big for her. The walk back to the canyon she was taking harbor it was quiet. Three vehicles passed her along the way, Nancy didn't pay much attention.

When she got back to her spot, Nancy stripped from her dirt worn down clothes and changed into the ones she had just bought. They were baggy on her but she would manage.

"—Maybe we could change the way we perform in battle? Remember Prowl was always on our afts saying we couldn't fight" a feminine voice became louder like whoever it was, was coming closer.

"Maybe, but ah think we fight jus' fin'! Wear' alive s' far, right?" a male voice came as it reply. Nancy did her best to hide. She peeked out from her hiding spot and her bottom jaw dropped. Two very tall robots were about to walk past her

"—Maybe we could make a second separate base? So if one base is found we have another to go to" she heard a feminine voice say somewhere in the canyon, also getting louder as they got nearer.

"Maybe, that would be an good id' an" a male voice spoke, replying to whoever else had just spoken. Nancy didn't have time to hide as she made eye contact with a robot. There were two of them, but she couldn't tell if the shorter one was looking at her.

"Great... Now Ratch' is going to be up on our afts about being spotted by another human" the taller one exhaled. Nancy stayed frozen as she stared at them with wide eyes. The one that she heard speak bent down to her level with a friendly smile.

"We won't hurt you, miss. We're Autobot's, we're vowed to not hurt humans or any other who cannot defend themselves. I'm Elimpitha, this is Jazz" Nancy shyly waved at them.

"I-I'm Nancy—did humans make you? I don't know anyone that would make that big of robots. Well... NASA might" Elimpitha and Jazz chuckled at her rambling.

"Nah, we're from ah different plan't. Called Cybertron" Jazz said.

"Cool. I always wanted to go to space" Nancy awed.

"If you don't mind Nancy, we have to bring you back to base since you've seen us," Elimpitha said sympathetically.

"I have nowhere to go or be" Nancy shrugged. Elimpitha's metallic body started to fold and shift until a car was in front of her. Jazz repeated the action again amazing Nancy. She got into the purple vehicle and felt the car start to drive. Nancy looked into the back and out the rear window, seeing the other vehicle following them.

"We'll be at the base soon," Elimpitha's voice said through the speakers. The rest of the ride as quiet and Nancy zoned out subconsciously, Elimpitha's voice brought her back to reality, "I need you to step out so I can transform."

The door opened allowing Nancy to step out after unbuckling the seatbelt. She noticed they were in a structure, possibly underground from the rocks on the walls and ceiling.

"Another human?!" a voice shouted, making Nancy jump. She gave a frightened look to the direction it came from, seeing another robot.

"Everyone, this is Nancy. We found her in the canyons ten minutes away from here" Elimpitha said.

"We don't need another human child to distract us!" another robot argued. Nancy allowed her hood to fall down, once again letting her somewhat curly hair fall free. Her blue eyes showed she was pained.

"I don't want to be a burden.." Nancy said.

"You're a burden sweetspark," Elimpitha said, "—and Ratchet if you continue to try making her guilty, I swear to Primus, you will feel the wrath of a carrier!" she hissed at another robot. The robot—Ratchet—backed down and started to grumble.

"This our team of Autobots, Nancy. This is Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Stormbreaker, Ratchet, Arcee—where's Optimus?" Elimpitha asked.

"He went on patrol," a smaller voice said. Looking upward to another area of the base, Nancy saw three other humans, "He'll be back soon, he didn't leave that long ago."

The only other girl nancy saw raced down the steps and got more into Nancy's personal space.

"Hi, I'm Miko! Do you like heavy metal? Do you like Slashmonkey? Where are you from?" Nancy stared wide eye at the girl—who she noticed was wearing more of a punk style clothes.

"Miko!" Bulkhead scolded.

Nancy bit her bottom lip before she answered anything,"I don't like heavy rock music, it's too much for my sensitive eyes to listen to, plus I don't want to go deaf from listening to it—and I'm from Kentucky" Nancy said.

"If you're from Kentucky, why you all the way out here?" Jack asked. Nancy mumbled something under her breath that no one heard.

"What was that?" Miko asked.

"I'm a runaway! I don't want to go back!" Nancy cried out. The others were surprised by her sudden outburst, she had been so quiet the whole time she'd been there.

"But why would you run away from your family?" Rafael asked meekly.

"Because they never cared! I don't want to go back to that place, I'll be depressed again and be tormented" Nancy's sobs got quieter as she sunk down to the floor. Tears had stained her cheeks and her eyes were puffy from crying. Elimpitha bent down and scooped Nancy off the floor, cradling her to her metal chest. Nancy clung to her, wanting comfort and the warmth.

"I won't allow you to go back, sweetspark" Elimpitha said, though with a protective growl.

"Maybe we could hook up Fowler into letting her stay, she could live here on here on base?" Stormbreaker suggested.

//////

"Let me get this straight, you want a little girl to live here?" Fowler said.

"Correct, Agent Fowler. It is our wishes that she doesn't go back to Kentucky to live a bad life again" Optimus said. The agent sighed and looked over at Nancy, holding papers.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Nancy Drewith Andrews" she answered. He wrote it down on a sheet of paper before moving onto the next questions.

"Your age, any medical conditions?" he asked.

"I'm twelve, and I was told I have bipolar disorder and depression," Nancy said. He jotted that down and looked back at her again.

"To keep you undercover, we'll need to change your name," Fowler said.

"I like the name Novalee," Nancy said.

"Saiph?" Stormbreaker suggested.

"Jackson," Miko said, sending a smirk and a side glance to Jack, who glared back at her.

"Novalee Saiph Jackson," Fowler said as he wrote it down. "Now she needs a parental guardian or someone to take care of her."

"Put down as parental guardian ‘Rayce Clavis', Agent Fowler" Ratchet said. Some of his fellow Autobots gave him strange and bewildered looks. Fowler wrote that down and placed the papers in his suit jacket.

"I'll be back tomorrow with Novalee's citizenship, and have her enrolled in school with Jack, Miko, and Raf," he said, leaving to go to the elevator.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler" Optimus said.

"Who's Rayce Clavis?" Miko asked.

"All our hollowforms have a name, like mine is Emma Fury, courtesy of Kenny Fury, or Stormbreaker. Rayce Clavis is Ratchet's hollowform's name" Elimpitha said.

"And I thought he was cold-sparked," Miko said.

"I resent that!" Ratchet snapped.

"Miko, maybe that's his way of protecting himself? My bipolar acts up to protect me" Novalee said. Ratchet looked at her with warm yet still icy optics. He'd taken on the role of being a guardian.


	3. New Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never sever ties with a family member you once loved. Each of you might be on different spiritual paths, but both trails are leading you home.
> 
> Nancy-or Novalee-is a runaway from her home in Kentucky. She never wanted to go back to the feeling of being depressed again, she ran from it. She heads west, to Nevada. There she finds a whole new family. The Autobots. But things change a year after she joins them because of the Decepticons.

Later that day, Elimpitha's hollowform, Novalee, and Miko were at the young punksters house—her host parents house really. They planned to change Novalee's appearance a bit. Miko had a large collection of hair dyes, permanent and temporary.

"We're going to go for a permanent dye, a natural hair color too," Elimpitha said.

"How about these?" Miko held out a few dyes, black, dark brown, medium brown, blonde, a ginger color, and an almost white blonde. Novalee took the ginger color and looked at it.

"Could we do the ginger color?" Novalee asked.

"Of course, I'm going to trim your hair and bleach it so we can dye it, your brown hair is a bit too dark," Elimptha's hollowform said. They got to work and had everything done in a short time—mostly done by Elimpitha. Novalee's hair was now shoulder length and looked like a light blonde.

"We'll wait for about forty-five minutes for the bleach to dry out," Miko said. To pass the times they watched tv or told stories of their time of serving with the Autobots or when they tagged along on missions.

"—so you guys are just like us, but metal?" Novalee stated.

"Hmm. Also a bit bigger, but I've seen smaller ‘bots and ‘cons then Arcee. Maybe about your height Novalee" Elimpitha said. She looked at the clock Miko had in her room and clicked her tongue.

"We can dye your hair now" they got ready again, after washing out the bleach. Since Novalee's hair was thicker, it takes around an hour and a half to let the dye set in. Miko showed her to where the shower was and told her how to manage everything, giving her the shampoo and conditioner for newly dyed hair. Once she was done with the shower she wrapped her bare body with one towel, another one for her hair. Miko had left a spare pair of clothes for her so once she was dried up, she got changed and went back to Miko's room. Elimpitha was busy cleaning up still, scrubbing any stray hair dye from the desk.

"Your hair will take a few moments to dry, once that's done we can go back to the base," Miko said, coming back into the room.

"I'm guessing Fowler is getting a place set up for me back at the base?" Novalee said. Elimpitha nodded, "—and I'm your source of transport, Stormbreaker notified me the team went out on a mission."

"Let's go then!" Novalee grinned. They all went outside where Elimpitha's vehicle mode was waiting. It was a Mercedes brand, a purple paint coat with goldish racing stripes. Miko and Novalee got into the back while the hollowform got into the driver seat. The vehicle ‘turned on' and pulled out of the driveway, speeding off to the base. When the exited the tunnel, Novalee could only see Ratchet at his workstation.

"Hia doc-bot!" Miko said.

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet grumbled. Novalee followed Miko up the flight of stairs to their human area. Jack and Rafael were at the tv playing a racing game. Right now Ratchet was her interest. Novalee made her way to the human area that was near where he worked.

"Why do they say your cold most of the time?" Novalee asked. The question made Ratchet look up at her as he thought how he'd answer her.

"I have been a bit... Distant, from wanting to learn about humans. All to be honest one of us could hurt one of you" Ratchet said.

"I trust that you'd never hurt any of us" Novalee smiled. Ratchet gave her a slight smile back and went back to what he was doing at his workstation. Novalee walked back to where she had left her stuff. Her backpack was bulgy from all the stuff she stuffed in it. Unzipping the farthest zipper, she pulled out an old sketchbook. The cover still had her grandmothers signature on it.

"You like to draw too?" Miko suddenly asked, making Novalee jump as she clutched the sketchbook to her chest. She sighed and relaxed, letting Miko see the old cover.

"It was my grandma's before she went to heaven, a few drawings are hers," Novalee said. She flipped open the book to show a drawing of a toddler by a pond, the girl wearing a dress that twirled in the wind.

"Cool!" Miko said. They sat in the corner while going through the sketchbook, exchanging tips with each other. Ratchet had been thankful to have a quiet area to work. Novalee passed out after a couple hours in the corner. Her head leaned on Miko's shoulder—who looked like she'd pass out.

"It's time for da lil' guys ta head hom'" Jazz said with a smirk. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee gathered their charges and left. Ratchet looked over at Novalee and a ghost smile appeared on his metallic face. He reached over to her and went over and placed her on the couch, gently placing her on the old couch.

"She likes you, Ratch" Stormbreaker smirked, his arms crossed as he stood beside his mate. Elimpitha smiled at them, "I got Nova' enrolled in school, and she starts tomorrow."

"We'll get everything prepared for her tonight," Stormbreaker said. Optimus watched them and went to stand beside his medic, softly gazing down at him.

"It seems Novalee has made an impact on Team Prime" Optimus stated.

"Yes, yes she has" Ratchet admitted.


End file.
